Prom Night  the gLee Way
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: Prom is coming up and love is in the air. Follow the glee clubbers as they navigate the maze that is teenage romance and gain a few a friends along the way. Lots of glee family love going on here, as well as lots of ships. Rated for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Prom Night: the gLee Way  
><span>Chapter 1: Samchel's Story<span>

Summary: Prom is coming up and love is in the air. Follow the glee clubbers as they navigate the maze that is teenage romance and gain a few a friends along the way.

Note: Just because the couple is in here, doesn't mean I ship it. I'm just writing how I would like the prom episode to go, not that I think it will neccessarily go that way. This contains Samchel, Faberry friendship, Brittana, Kurtofsky friendship, Klaine, Lauren/Puck (dont' know the name for that one), hints of Finchel and St. Berry, and some minor Finn bashing on Sam's part.

* * *

><p>"I am not watching that movie. I am not wasting valuable popcorn on this," Rachel protested loudly. Sam ignored her with a smile and popped in the disc. "Samuel! It's nerdy!"<p>

"I could say the exact same thing about all of your musicals," he shot back. Rachel gasped.

"Oh no you could not! My musicals are an important part of history! Did you know a lot of history was passed through theatre? Mm-hm. It's true. And-"

"Rachel, chill. We're watching the movie because you picked last time and forced me to sit through hours of _Singing in the Rain_. Now it's my turn and we are going to watch _Avatar_ and you are going to like it," Sam said sternly. "Besides...I actually...I..." Sam mumbled something under his breath as he sat down next to the petite brunette. Rachel's billion watt smile flashed across her face.

"What did you say Samuel?" she asked sticky-sweetly.

"I said...I actually kind of liked _Singing in the Rain_ and _My Fair Lady_ so..." Sam shrugged. Rachel grinned triumphantly.

"See? I knew, deep down, you were just as much of a theatre enthusiast as I am!"

"I believe drama nerd is the term you are looking for."

"Do not push your luck Samuel." Sam smiled and played the movie. For the next two hours, the pair watched the blockbuster hit, both deeply rooted to their seats, silently eating their popcorn – well, except Sam, who spoke Na'vi with the characters...

As the credits rolled, Sam sat back, smugly noticing the happy look on Rachel's face.

"You liked it didn't you?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the quarterback. "Maybe a little...but I've seen better," she added primly. Sam guffawed.

"Well, if you're not going to admit your undying love for the best movie ever made," (he ignored the second roll of her eyes when he said it was the best movie) and with that, Sam snatched the headband off of Rachel's head, and held it high up in the air. Rachel squeaked and got up, trying to get her headband back in vain, as Sam was so much taller than her.

"Samuel! Give me back my headband!"

"Not until you admit how much you liked _Avatar_," he said stubbornly. Rachel jumped a few more times. On her third jump, Rachel knocked into Sam's chest. With a surprised _oomph_, Sam fell down, accidentally pulling Rachel with him. They lay on the couch, laughing hard. After a few minutes, Sam put Rachel's headband back on. The act brought him a lot closer to Rachel's than he intended. Sam tentatively ran his hands through Rachel's hair, surprised to find it was extremely soft and sweet-smelling. Rachel's eyes closed happily as she relished the feel of his hands on her head. She opened them slowly and found Sam staring back with intensity. Slowly, ever so slowly and shyly, Sam brought his lips to meet Rachel's.

Rachel loved the feel. She thought back to Santana complaining about how Sam's big lips always got in the way of their kissing. Rachel couldn't disagree more. She wasn't exactly an expert in kissing but from what little she did know, Sam was really _quite_ good. She loved the easy way he kissed her, slowly and unhurried, like he could spend an entire day kissing her and be completely content. She loved the feel of his fingers gliding through her long hair, the pads of his fingers softly grazing her face. The way he raised up his body to meet her, asking for more, but not pushing her beyond what she felt comfortable with.

The door banged open and the pair jumped apart. "Rachel! Sam! We're home!" Leroy called through the house. Rachel quickly fixed her hair as Sam slid back down on the floor. "How was the movie?" Rachel's dad asked.

"Rachel?" Sam asked slyly. Rachel rolled her eyes once again.

"I was pleasantly surprised to find it wasn't totally awful," she grudgingly admitted. It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes.

"Unfortunately, that's about as close as you're going to get to Rachel admitting she liked _Avatar_," Rachel's papa said. Sam sighed.

"I'll get her one day."

"My turn to pick!" Rachel yelled gleefully. Sam groaned.

"I heard you and Kurt talking about that movie _Valentine's Day_. Rachel, I'm begging you, anything but. I will be forced to kill myself and do you really want that on your conscience?" Sam pleaded. Rachel shot him a haughty look.

"Samuel, do you really think that I, Rachel Berry, would lower my standards to watch some chick flick?" Sam nodded. "Well, you are mistaken. We're watching _Cats_." Sam groaned.

"God help me," he mumbled, glaring at Rachel as she sat down next to him. Rachel's dads sat down on the couch and settled in to watch the musical. As the opening scene unfolded on the TV, Sam's hand inched slowly towards Rachel. He almost brought it back – he knew she was still pining over Finn – but suddenly, she grabbed his. He smiled. At least Finn couldn't take this from him.

* * *

><p>The next day at school was fairly awkward. Finn and Quinn had been rocky since last week's accusations of unfaithfulness. Quinn had been leaning on Kurt and – surprisingly – Lauren, but Finn had decided to lean on Rachel – which Sam was not pleased with. Rachel, as always, came rushing to Finn's side to help as Sam sat by bitterly, muttering about Finn.<p>

Sam knew liking Rachel was stupid and probably a bit mas...maso...maso-something...masochovinstic? Whatever. He knew it was a dumb idea. Rachel was still hung up on Finn, who was still a bit hung up on her. He couldn't help himself. Her outfits were kind of adorable, and she could be really sweet, and very smart. Not to mention she was pretty hot too. Since he and Quinn had broken up, he had found himself staring at Rachel more and more. He thought she had an amazing voice and he didn't mind that she was a bit – or a lot – full of herself sometimes. She really was probably the most talented person in Glee Club, so why shouldn't she get a few extra solos? Not that he ever told Santana that. Santana despised Rachel...

And then he had moved in with her a week ago. He just couldn't deal anymore. Working a job while trying to go to school, football, glee, and take care of his little brother and sister was just too much. Combined with the fact that he hadn't been able to be upset about his parent's death – he had been so freakin' _busy_ – he had finally broken down and told everyone what was going on. When Rachel offered her house for him and his siblings to live in, he had almost started crying right on the spot. As the week went on, Sam couldn't help but like Rachel. He understood why Finn had been with her...what he couldn't understand was he had broken up with her, especially considering Finn had then done the exact same thing with Quinn (which Sam still hadn't forgotten).

Halfway through the day, Rachel pulled Sam to the side, a serious look on her face.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I've been practically ignoring you all day. It is unacceptable and I really do apologize. Finn's just been upset and...but no excuses. I am very sorry," Rachel said quickly. Sam smiled as Rachel rambled on. She was very cute when she rambled. And she bit her lip a lot when she did that. _That _drove him insane. He wondered if he'd be overstepping his bounds by asking if he could bite it for her...probably...it couldn't hurt to ask could it?

"Samuel, I have a very serious question to ask you," Rachel continued. "I was wondering...um..." she got suddenly shy. Sam took her hand. She smiled softly. "Would you go to prom with me?" Rachel asked shyly. "As a date," she clarified.

Joy surged through Sam as he realized exactly what Rachel was asking him. Of course he wanted to go to prom with Rachel. It was all he wanted. A whole night, just him and Rachel, no little siblings to get in between them, no dads randomly walking through the door, no pesky exes...

Exes. Finn. Sam groaned inwardly, and he closed his eyes.

"Samuel? What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel..." Sam took a breath. He grasped both her hands in his and looked into her big, chocolate eyes. "I would love to go to prom with you," he began. Rachel straightened up and smiled her gorgeous smile. Sam shook his head, hating what was about to come out of his mouth. "But I can't."

Rachel's face fell. "Why? Is it...are you going with someone else?" she asked quietly, looking at the ground. Sam knew exactly what she was thinking. He had seen it so often on her face when she was dating Finn. Rachel had major self-esteem issues that went beyond a normal teenage girl's. Surrounded by stick-skinny and conventionally pretty girls like Quinn, Brittany, and Santana, Rachel couldn't see how beautiful she was in her own, unconventional way. Sam had picked up on this insecurity after knowing her only a short while and always hated that no one else had ever seen it – most likely because they didn't care enough to ask. The thought made his blood boil.

"No, Rachel, I'm not going with anyone else. I don't want to go with anyone else. But you want to go with someone else," he said. Rachel opened her mouth to protest but Sam kept talking. "Can you honestly say that if Finn broke up with Quinn right now and asked you, that you would be ablest to say no?" Rachel hesitated, contemplating the situation he gave her. Guiltily, she raised her head. Sam felt his heart clench. "I figured. Rachel...I really like you, I do but I don't want to share you with Finn. I'm not going through that all over again."

"I understand," Rachel said sadly.

"Later, when you think you could say no to Finn, I'd be...honored to go on a date with you, but not until," Sam told her. Rachel smiled.

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

Sam was going to walk away, but he couldn't help himself. She looked so beautiful and forlorn standing there and he was only a teenage boy. The quarterback pulled her close to him and brought his lips to meet his. Rachel deepened the kiss within seconds, her tongue coming out to play with his. Sam gently nipped at her lip – he couldn't help himself – and Rachel moaned. Sam smiled into the kiss. He ran his hands through her beautiful hair, and then brought them down to her back, pressing her closer and closer, but never close enough for him. He couldn't get enough of her.

As Rachel walked away, Sam sighed. He was always second best to Finn. Second at football, second for solos, second spot in line, second to Quinn, and second to Rachel. He smiled a bit though.

Maybe, sometime soon, just maybe, Rachel would choose Sam instead and Finn would be able to do nothing but watch as the girl of both their dreams ran into the arms of Sam.

Sam couldn't wait for the day when Rachel would pick him.

* * *

><p>So that's the first chapter. The next one may possibly come up tomorrow. That depends on how early my cousin comes over (ILuvNick. is her name. Check her out *shameless promotion*). If it's not up tomorrow, it will be up by Wednesday. This will be about four chapters. I'll try to have the third one up by Friday and the last by Sunday.<p>

Review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Prom Night: the gLee Way  
>Chapter 2: Faberry Anyone?<p>

Summary: Prom is coming up and love is in the air. Follow the glee clubbers as they navigate the maze that is teenage romance and gain a few a friends along the way.

This was supposed to be posted sooner but fanfiction was tweaking and wouldn't let me. Sorry guys.

* * *

><p>Rachel was so screwed. Oh, she was so screwed. Sam was right, he was completely right. She needed to get over Finn before she moved on to another boy and Sam deserved better than to be some stupid rebound. She needed to be able to say no if something happened between Quinn and Finn (most of her kind of wished they would stay together so she wouldn't even be tempted but there was a small but very loud part of her that wanted them to break up right NOW so she could sweep Finn off of his feet – figuratively speaking, of course). She needed to move on, she understood that...<p>

So why was she moving on with Jesse St. James?

Oh yeah, she was screwed. And stupid. Did she mention stupid? Really stupid...

So there she was, putting the finishing touches on her make-up, waiting for the boy who ripped her heart out and pushed it through a blender who was now trying to tape it back together in hopes it would still work right for him but – oh dear, she was rambling again. Rachel bit down on her lip and ran to get a glass of water. She was freaking out.

The doorbell rang and Rachel jumped up, squeaking. This was going to be a disaster. She should just go upstairs, take off her dress, put on some sweats, curl up in bed, and watch _Yentl. _That would be an excellent idea and there was no way that could go horribly wrong. Rachel was almost up the stairs when Jesse walked in. Rachel tried to keep walking but made the mistake of looking back at him.

The poor boy looked just as terrified as she felt, and seemed to shrink several inches under the hateful glares of her dads. Rachel took pity on him, even if she still wanted to sock him one, and turned back around, putting on her thousand watt smile.

"Jesse!" she said happily. "Now that you're here, I guess we should go." Rachel grabbed his arm and ran out before her Papa could suggest pictures. Jesse opened her car door for her and off they went, not saying much. What would you say to the person you threw eggs at and broke the heart of anyway?

By the time they got there, prom was in full swing. Because everyone was so glamorously dressed, not many were juking, but there was a good sized section off to the side for those who were willing to risk their dresses and suits. Rachel took it all in and smiled a genuine smile. She grabbed Jesse's hand and led him to the dance floor, twirling herself on under his arm. They swayed and twisted and turned and Rachel loved every second of it. Even if she may not be able to forgive Jesse just yet – if ever completely – she couldn't say she minded being here at prom with him all that much.

Song after song came and went and still they danced, falling into a familiar pattern. When their thirst became too much to bare, they went over to the punch table, laughing and smiling.

"Rachel?" Jesse asked, a serious look on his face. Rachel knew what he was going to say and held a hand up.

"Jesse, it's my prom. I want this to be perfect and you spilling out apologies, no matter how heartfelt, is going to ruin it. I did not expect to have any fun but I am so please, please, stop talking," she told him in a businesslike tone. Jesse smiled at the tone he knew so well and nodded, sipping his punch. Rachel caught the eye of Sam behind Jesse and waved him over. Jesse noticed how Rachel's cheeks flushed when Sam came over. She bit her lip, and looked up at Sam from her eyelashes. He knew the tell-tale signs and sighed. He could only hope that this Sam boy would treat Rachel better than he or Finn ever had, because she deserved better than either of them had ever give her, and Jesse knew it.

"I thought you weren't going to come," Rachel said shyly.

"I figured why not. Your dads offered to watch Stacey and Sebastian, so..." Sam looked Jesse over. Jesse noted how built Sam was and tried very hard to dial down his own ego and arrogance.

"Jesse St. James. I'm Rachel's... friend, from last year," Jesse checked himself before he could say ex. Rachel had made it obvious – painfully obvious – she wanted no type of relationship with him besides friendship (singing Rolling in the Deep, he felt, was a bit harsh, but he figured he deserved it). If this boy was the reason why, Jesse would back off – for now, until he could figure out how to woo Rachel.

Sam held out his hand, but he still looked wary.

"White boy, you better get over here. My boy Kurt is gone and my arm is empty and I need someone to dance with!" Mercedes called. Sam ducked his head and smiled. Rachel giggled.

"Save me a dance?" he asked, his eyes dancing.

"Of course," Rachel promised with a smile. Sam smiled and walked towards Mercedes, who was getting impatient. Jesse gave Rachel a knowing smirk. "What? Oh, him? No, we're just...we're friends," Rachel mumbled unconvincingly. "I...we...oh, just dance," Rachel said sourly, grabbing Jesse's hand and leading him onto the dance floor. Jesse twirled the petite brunette under his arm. Before he had a chance to put his arm around her, he was shoved away with a shout.

"Finn!" Rachel yelled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Finn demanded angrily, standing in front of Rachel protectively.

"What _is_ he doing here?" Quinn asked, her eyebrow quirking up.

"_We_ are here, _together_ as friends. We have come to an agreement, so I would appreciate if you back off of Jesse please Finn," Rachel answered frostily, glaring at Finn.

"Rachel!" Finn yelled. "Do you remember what he did to you? You cried for weeks over this jerk, remember? And you were still having nightmares about the dead chickies when we broke up!"

"Finn, this is none of our business," Quinn said. "They're going to announce Prom King and Queen soon, so we need to look good –"

But Finn brushed his girlfriend off, still glaring angrily at Jesse.

"Please Finn, I'm not trying to cause any trouble-"

"Bullshit St. James. Look, you need to stay the _hell_ away from my girlfriend-" Finn stopped, his eyes growing wide. Rachel's jaw dropped, as did Jesse's. Quinn's face turned stony, into what Rachel referred to as her "Queen Bitch" glare.

"What was that Finn?" Quinn asked, her voice cold and even.

"Quinn, I...I-I-I...I didn't mean, I mean, I didn't-"

"No, Finn, I think you said exactly what you meant. If you will excuse me," Quinn said, running off, her wet eyelashes betraying her true feelings. Jesse looked to Rachel, who shot a glare at Finn, who still stood there, dumbstruck at his slip.

"I'll be right back," Rachel said, running after Quinn. Rachel wished she could get someone else but there _was_ no else. Brittany and Santana barely talked to Quinn anymore. Mercedes and Quinn hadn't been close in a very long time, and neither had Quinn and Kurt. This year, Quinn had frozen out everyone else except Rachel. Rachel knew it was because Quinn believed in the whole keep your enemies closer thing, but still, Rachel was all Quinn had.

Rachel pushed in the bathroom door. "Quinn?" she called. She saw Quinn crying softly, leaning against the wall. "Oh, Quinn-"

Her words were met with a sharp slap. Shocked, Rachel stared up at Quinn, her hand on her stinging cheek.

"You've ruined EVERYTHING! But then again, that's what you've always done, hasn't it you little freak!" Quinn screamed. "You just had to tell Finn about the baby, didn't you! And when you had finally screwed up and he came back to me, you weasel your slimy little spoiled self back into my life! We were perfect together! The perfect couple and you've ruined it AGAIN!" Quinn yelled, her face getting red, her eyes streaming tears. Speechless, Rachel could say nothing.

"I am done with you! You know, I thought, maybe, if you moved on, we could get along. You're not too horrible most of the time, not any worse than me. I thought if you moved on to some other boy, I could finally have a friend that wasn't using me for..." Quinn stopped and took a breath, not believing she had betrayed her deepest thoughts to this girl. She closed her eyes.

"Quinn...I...I didn't mean to. I didn't know he still...I mean...please Quinn," Rachel begged, her eyes brimming with tears at the blond girl's outburst. Quinn leaned back against the wall and let out a sob.

"Just go," she whispered brokenly.

"Quinn-"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Rachel gathered her dress about her and ran out of the bathroom, wiping at her eyes.

"FINN!" she roared. Finn, still where she had left him, turned around. Rachel slapped him.

"Rachel? What?" Finn stuttered. Rachel didn't even attempt to hide her tears.

"She wanted to be my friend! A real friend! And you just ruined it! She'll never talk to me now!"

"Rachel, I'm so- "

"Shut UP Finn! You broke up with me, not the other way around. You took her back even after she did the same thing to you that I did – worse even, because she went all. The. Freaking. Way. – but you took her back. I am finally trying to move on from you and you pull a stunt like that! I can't believe you!" Rachel yelled at him, sobbing.

"Rachel, I didn't mean to-"

"I think you've said enough Finn," Jesse cut in. "I think you should-"

"You can shut your mouth too," Rachel snapped at him. Jesse's mouth snapped shut. "You _did_ throw eggs at me and you _did _break my heart and I _did _cry for weeks, just like Finn said. You don't get any say in my life and you don't get to defend me. I took you because I don't like holding grudges, not because I have any lingering feelings towards you. Jeez, why do I have to fall for such...such...assholes!" Rachel screamed.

Sam rushed over, hearing her distressed voice. He stayed a few steps back, wondering if getting involved would do more damage than good right now.

"You know what?" Rachel asked rhetorically. "Screw you two. Screw you both. I'm leaving," Rachel said, walking towards the door, pushing past the two boys. Rachel heard and sniff and turned around to see Quinn. Her lipstick was smudged and her mascara was running down her cheeks. Rachel's heart went out to her, to this girl who was just as alone as she was. "Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Yes?" Quinn whispered.

"Are you coming with or are you going to stay here with these two assholes?" Rachel asked. Identical shocked looks showed themselves on the boys faces as Quinn whispered her answer:

"Yes." Sam smiled proudly. Quinn stepped forward and took Rachel's hand. "Where should we go?"

"Um..."

"The roller rink is still open," Sam piped up with a smirk. Rachel smiled thankfully at him and led Quinn out the door.

They two girls sped to the roller rink, smiling and laughing at what they had just done the whole way. They got in, put on their skates and –still in their dresses – went out onto the floor.

"Quinn? Why did you agree to come with?" Rachel asked. Quinn spun in a circle, wiping her hair out of her face.

"I heard what you said. And how mad you were at him. And I just knew...I don't know."

"You knew we are a lot similar than we really want to admit?" Rachel asked. Quinn smiled.

"I guess so."

_**My girl is hotter than your girl. You know it. You know it.**_

_**My ride is sweeter than your ride. You know it. You know it.**_

_**Don't ya wish you were us? Don't ya wish you were us?**_

The song started. Quinn laughed.

"Is it bad that I know this song?" Quinn called over the music.

Rachel smiled. "No...because it's true about us," she said slyly. Quinn laughed. "Hey! What! Don't ya wish you were us?" Rachel sang out.

"Hey! What! Don't ya wish you could rock!" Quinn laughed.

"You're MIA, we're VIP! You're LOL, we're BIG! No one really likes you that much!" they sang out loudly.

The girls grabbed each other's hands and spun around.

"DON'T YA WISH YOU WERE US!" they yelled.

They spun around, giggling and laughing.

At that moment, both girls agreed that everyone probably did.

* * *

><p>Yeah, cheesey ending but everyone needs one once in a while.<p> 


End file.
